


Blessings

by kiskisbella



Series: Sheith New Years 2019 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sheith New Year, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 12:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiskisbella/pseuds/kiskisbella
Summary: Shiro has to ask Krolia for her blessing all while Keith prays to God his mother doesn't mention their nightly activities...





	Blessings

If you had told Keith that the first time him and his mother would be having dinner like a normal family wasn’t going to be all that he had dreamed of, he would have told you to suck it and proven you wrong. It seemed, however, that the world thought of his existence within this universe as a joke because exactly that had happened.

He could feel the awkwardness of the situation within the air, able to cut it with a god damn spoon, and yet somehow his mother was able to grin and bare it like water off of a ducks back. The woman smiled, which always ended up looking like a confident smirk, side eyeing Antok with a knowing look glinting within her eyes, who’d somehow been roped into the dinner that night.

Keith really hoped that he’d somehow get alcohol poisoning from the one glass of wine he had, at the very least it would be less painful than this dinner.

Shiro, on the other hand, looked so amazed with the food that it was a Christmas miracle that he’d somehow been able to keep up with the stagnant conversation going on as they danced around a certain topic.

The entire experience was about as pleasant as sticking a toothpick under Keith’s toe nail bed and kicking a wall. Maybe even more painful than that.

Just as Keith’s sure he’s about to have a heart attack, Shiro’s hand sneaked around his own under the table, giving it a reassuring squeeze. His hand warm and gentle around Keith’s own, like he hadn’t spent years as a gladiator or champion or a Paladin of Voltron. Making Keith’s heart pick up its pace at a jack rabbit speed, a dusting of blush appearing upon his cheek.

Shiro coughed to get Krolia’s and Antok’s attention, a nervous smile taking residence upon his face.

“Um, so I, well, the reason I- er, we asked you two to come for dinner was because…” Shiro gulped, “I was hoping to ask if I could have Keith’s hand in marriage.” Shiro looked up, more confidence growing within him with each word that passed his lips even as he tripped over them.

He squeezed Keith’s hand tighter, and Keith did the same in return, hoping his support through his actions rather than words. He’d always been better at communication that way.

If looks could kill, Shiro would be dead where he stood. Krolia’s gaze comparable to the fires raging from within Hell itself. Keith gulped, eyes wide and pleading as he awaited her answer. Shiro, at least, looked like he was ready to throw Keith over his shoulder and walk out any second right about now.

Krolia looked over towards Antok, an eyebrow raised with mirth within their eyes. A smile cracked on their lips, a chuckle that morphed into bright laughter followed soon after. The sound melted the tension within Keith’s shoulders as Krolia turned her gaze to Shiro, her expression full of the warmth from her laughter.

“Of course, you have my blessing, Shiro. You make Keith so happy.”

Both Shiro and Keith sighed, leaned back and slipping in their chairs, shoulders slumping to the ground below their feet. Keith was almost angry at his mother and Antok for laughing at them, giving that Keith nearly puked, he was so stressed about this moment. _Almost_ angry.

“Though I hope you know that if you do anything to hurt Keith, I will personally castrate you.” Krolia smiled as she took a sip from her wine, expression still bright and bubbly. The fact that she smiled whilst saying words like biting poison that ripped at your core had to be the most frightening part of Krolia in that moment.

The rest of the dinner went without any problems, or any mentions of Shiro’s and his activities at night. By the time they’d finished, Antok had stolen Shiro to, presumably threaten him some more, leaving Keith and Krolia to clean up the mess they’d made. Keith was sure that Antok was going to die the next day when him and Krolia trained together, but that was a problem for another time that wasn’t even his own.

They were nearly done with the dishes when Krolia couldn’t keep her smile from overcoming the frown she had worked so hard to keep in place. Keith knew, within his heart of hearts, that that smile spelled bad things for him.

“So… I heard you and Shiro getting busy last night.”

“Mum!” Keith shrieked, dropping the plate he was putting away as his face paled in horror.

Keith was sure that Krolia was going to kill him with words alone before he had the chance to actually get married.

**Author's Note:**

> a short one but i think this ones better than day two


End file.
